


It Has to be You

by Cranberry_Orchid93 (Kais_mom1)



Category: bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Cute Kirishima Eijirou, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Cranberry_Orchid93
Summary: With 20 people in class 1A, can Kirishima truly know whose hands are in his?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	It Has to be You

"My turn! Oooh! Me next!" came the excited call from the bubbly gravity-defier.   


"Um, that's probably not a good idea, Ochako- chan," croaked Tsuyu Asui, a contemplative finger to her chin.  


"Ah, I suppose you're right," the brunette said, sounding slightly disappointed as she lowered her little pink fingers.  


"How about Midorya-san? He hasn't tried yet," supplied the class VP, Momo Yaoyorozu. The small greenette shone at the attention and nodded. He bounced to his feet, standing in the middle of the room and closed his eyes.   


"Okay, I'm ready."  


A hush came over the crowd as the first participant was chosen. After the class clapped thrice in unison, Midoriya lifted his hands to waist height, palms up, and waited.  


The chosen player approached silently, placing their hands upon Midoriya's to be held. The boy muttered to himself, contemplating and brooding before giving a yelp of success. He smiled confidently, exclaiming, "It's Todoroki!" as he opened his eyes. The smaller boy jumped for joy, smiling up at the taller hetero- chromatic man, who smiled back. The class whooped and hollered, having a grand time until the elevator chimed. Out stepped two of their classmates, Bakugou and Kirishima.   


Upon hearing the obnoxious common room, Bakugou turned to get back on the elevator, but not quickly enough. Kirishima grabbed his wrist and drug his unwilling bestie with him to stand with the class. "Yo! What's everybody up to?"  


After quickly filling the two in, it was obvious Bakugou wouldn't get to run away.   


"Bakubro should go next!" Kaminari declared.   


"Oh sure, go ahead and try to hold my hand, Dunce Face, I dare ya," Bakugou growled, sparks dancing in his palms.   


"Uh, that's okay; How 'bout I go?" Kirishima supplied, giving Bakugou's shoulder a squeeze. When he was sure the blonde had simmered down, he moved to the middle of the room as instructed and waited, palms up.  


After a bit of hushed murmuring, footsteps approached, and a pair of broad hands rested in his. Kirishima closed his palms, gently maneuvering his own fingers against the other's. Long, gangly fingers, cool clammy hands. He wasn't for sure, so he guessed.   


"Uh, is it Tokoyami?"  


He slowly opened his eyes and cursed, looking into the raven eyes and crooked smile of Sero. "Sorry man, good try though!" he said, making his way back to the circle.   


"Indeed a modest effort, Icarus," tomed Tokoyami himself.   


"Wanna go again Kiri?" called Mina. "You can do it!"  


The class cheered on their cheerful hero, and he accepted with a bright smile. "Yeah, let's go!"

Repeating the setup, the redhead held out his palms excitedly.  


"Ready!" He felt confident he could do it this time. Until the next set of hands was placed daintily in his. Shit, he thought annoyed, he didn't have the slightest clue who these hands belonged to. They were fairly average in size, and didn't seem to have any defining characteristics; all he knew is they felt softer than his own... but that didn't tell him much.   


"Damn, I'm lost... uh, is it Yaomomo?"  


He again opened his eyes just to be met with disappointment. The large round eyes of Tsuyu blinked back at him kindly. "Sorry, kero," she replied as she hopped back to the circle.   


"Okay okay," he huffed in annoyance, "I can do this! One more try!"   


The class cheered in reply, and again he closed his eyes, trying to envision success. Even though it was just a game, he felt he had to do this.   


The feeling of having truly lost overtook him as the newest set of hands rested in his. No matter how he poked, prodded or stroked the large hands in his, no vision gave him a winning answer. He had no clue. "Uh... could it be Satou?"   


He knew before even opening his eyes that he failed; the collective sigh in the room told him as much. Opening them, the masked frown of his largest classmate sat before him. "I'm sorry, Kirishima- kun; it was a good try," Shouji said, gently patting his shoulder.   


Kirishima slumped over in defeat, feeling somewhat humiliated when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to see Mina giving him a glowing smile. "Try just once more Kiri. I guarantee you will win the next one."  


"How can you guarantee that?" he chided, skeptical.   


"Because I know you can! Now get back out there! Last round everyone!" she called, shoving the redhead right back in the middle. All confidence gone, Kirishima shrugged and sighed, holding his hands out weakly, and waited.   


There was no sound, not even a whisper of moving cloth as the last pair of hands rested calmly on top of his. Closing his palms around them, recognition flooded his senses, and a wave of absolute certainty crashed over him. He smiled triumphantly, exclaiming with zeal, "It's Bakugou!"  


For a moment, the room stayed silent, but as he opened his eyes, grinning down into the eyes of his partner, the room erupted with cheers and pride.   


"I knew you could do it man!" came Kaminari's support in hoots and hollers.  


The redhead gave the blonde's hand a soft squeeze before releasing him, not wanting him to get uncomfortable. Instead he chose to face the electric hero and their class' excitement to keep them busy, motioning for Bakugou to take his leave quietly while he had the rest distracted.   


The blonde gave his side a squeeze, a silent thanks as he slipped away.  


_________________________________________-  


The desire felt etched upon his skin, like the ghost of the squeeze around his hand. No matter how deeply he breathed or how tightly he clamped his eyes shut, the feeling still burned in his memory, the longing still fresh in his heart.   


Bakugou sighed tiredly, laying his head against the door to his room as his mind spun round and round, chasing thoughts of the redhead's exhilarated smile. Ah, his smile; his smile always made the blonde weak. Bakugou could spit game and take down any foe, but one look at that smile and his heart surrendered, no matter how much his brain pleaded to fight. It was hopeless; He'd willingly lose to Kirishima. 

A loud knocking roused him from his thoughts; his heart took off at a sprint when the redhead's voice called. "Hey- mind if I come in?"  


Bakugou gulped down his feelings, freed his head from the clouds and opened the door. He stared at his best friend's chest, trying desperately not to ogle as he avoided eye contact, and motioned for him to come in. He took a seat at the edge of the bed, the redhead following suit. They sat in a tense silence for a minute or two before his friend broke it. "So, that was a fun new game, huh?" he smiled over at him.   


Bakugou met his gaze for moment before turning away. He couldn't understand how things were so easy for this spiky- haired loser. How he could smile so warmly, laugh so heartily, love so...completely. Well actually, that last one he might have understood.   


"Kirishima," he paused, wanting to make sure he could get the words right.  


"Hmm?" the other waited patiently.  


"How did you know so easily? How did you know you weren't wrong?"  


The redhead paused a moment. It was clear by his face that he knew this was about more than his hands. He knew, underneath, that the blonde was asking, 'How did you know I was the one for you?'  


Kirishima reached over, taking Bakugou's hand in his. "Well, when you have something special, unique, with someone, you just know, ya know? I mean, I care about all of our classmates, but not the same way I care about you. You and I, we have this, I don't know, connection? Spark? I'm not really sure how to put it, but I know it's you, even when I can't see you; I _feel_ you, somehow."  


He looked over to the blonde, smile tentative, like he didn't want to scare him off. He gave the hand in his a gentle squeeze before continuing.   


"And these hands? I don't think I could ever mistake them for someone else's. There's a fire that runs through your veins, completely unrelated to your quirk, and I feel it surge through my skin when we have contact. And when we connect, it's like my body knows you are **home** , like my mind says, 'this is where we're meant to be!'...and I don't have a doubt in those moments that it's true."   


He had subconsciously leaned into the blonde's space, lost in his confession so much that his body just moved on instinct, bringing him closer to home. He reached up and softly rested his hand on the blonde's cheek, holding his gaze. "It has to be you, Bakugou. It always has been," he murmured, eyes flickering down to his lips, and back up to his eyes. Upon finding the blonde's eyes on his own lips and his cheeks dusted a rosy hue, Kirishima leaned in, hovering over his lips just enough to whisper, "I love you," before closing the gap in a moment of precious, requited bliss.   


The two pulled back barely an inch, just enough to catch each other's eyes, and it was the blonde who spoke first. Rubbing his forehead against red tresses, the blonde gave a breathy laugh, eyes glimmering. "You stole my line, fucker," he chastised, with no real heat before catching the redhead's lips in another fevered kiss. As they settled down and caught their breaths, Bakugou leaned in, resting his head on Kirishima's shoulder tiredly. Going for a gruff tone, he whispered into the dark, "We're together now." It ended up coming out as more of a question, but Kirishima brought his hand to his lips to press a sweet kiss of reassurance.   


"It has to be you; Always."  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was just a cute little one shot based on a comic strip I saw- it was all in Japanese, so I couldn't tell what was being said, so this is my interpretation! I hope you like it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! Thanks!!


End file.
